1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an industrial truck and, more particularly, to a fork lift truck having a rear weight and an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Currently Available Technology
During the operation of an industrial truck, the internal combustion engine located in the truck generates vibrations that are frequently transmitted via the vehicle frame into other areas of the industrial truck which include, for example, the vicinity of the driver's cab. Consequently, structural noises and vibrations are generated that are frequently experienced as a significant annoyance by the person in the driver's cab. The rear weight or “counterweight”, which is usually connected to the vehicle frame of the industrial truck, represents a component that is independent of the internal combustion engine in known industrial trucks.
On industrial trucks of the prior art it is customary to fasten the internal combustion engine to the vehicle frame and to use damping elements to minimize the transmission of vibrations from the engine to the frame. Such a mounting of the internal combustion engine is relatively complex and expensive. Further, with this location of the internal combustion engine, it is not possible to completely isolate the various components of the industrial truck from the vibrations of the internal combustion engine.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an industrial truck on which it is possible to use an easily manufactured mounting of the internal combustion engine to prevent the transmission of vibrations into additional components of the industrial truck, in particular into the vicinity of the driver's cab.